


The Beginning

by Prakhya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, One Shot, Short Story, firstos, scorose, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prakhya/pseuds/Prakhya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley is ready to start her first year at Hogwarts. On the train, she meets someone who goes completely against the image and stereotype he has been given. Someone who changes her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, my name is Prakhya and this is my first Harry potter fic. If you like it please comment!

 

A NEXT GENERATION STORY

Rose Weasley, the daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley nervously got onto the train on the platform nine and three quarters, the only one in the world with such a unique number. Everything looked just like James had described it. She had been jealous of him for attending Hogwarts, but finally, she could go. She pulled her black suitcase decorated with bright orange stickers of the Chudley Cannons, her favourite Quidditch team despite their continuous string of losses. Looking at the groups of happy, excited friends, she willed herself not to feel lonely. She had told all her cousins that she wanted to be alone during the train journey as she was determined to make some new friends and didn’t want to hang out with her family all the time. Truth be told, her clan of cousins was big and there was always someone to have fun with. Still, she was not going to change her mind now.

Almost all the compartments were full so it took her ages to find an empty one. As she slid open the gilded glass door, she remembered the words her father had spoken to her a few minutes ago. “So that’s little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother’s brains.” As she remembered the pale little timid boy with his slicked back hair and pointed face, she couldn’t imagine him being the son of Draco Malfoy, evil extraordinaire. Scorpius Hyperion Weasley had looked small and powerless standing alongside his family. He had looked just as scared and nervous as she felt, though she would never admit it. Well, he certainly wasn’t a threat on _her_ radar. She also remembered her father adding “Don’t get too ‘friendly’ with him. Granddad Weasley will never forgive you if you marry a pure blood.” She couldn’t help but want to get close to him. Parents didn’t realise that sometimes the very things they told their children not to do, backfired on them. She said to herself, “Stop thinking about the Malfoy boy.” She was _not going_ dwell on useless matters. After all, if he was anything like his father whom Uncle Harry and several newspapers like ‘The Daily Prophet’ had described meticulously, he was one to stay away from. Though he looked timid, he could be evil. Looks can deceive.

Then, she picked up her favourite book ‘Hogwarts: A History’. It was torn in many places and even though the book was originally yellow and red, it was now almost completely white, being nearly covered by Spellotape. It was her mother’s old copy. She had handed it to her in the holidays saying, “When I was your age, this was one of my favourite books and I had studied it extensively even before reaching Hogwarts due to which your father teased me a lot. Whenever I wanted to go back to that old, draughty castle it took me there, not literally, obviously! Treasure it like I did.” And Rose _had_ treasured it. She had already read it several times from front to back, hence the Spellotape.

She was immediately immersed in it. A sudden knock on the glass door startled her out of her wits and she dropped the book with a shriek. The very same pale face with stormy, grey eyes and long eyelashes she had been thinking about stared at her through the glass. He opened the compartment door and asked in a soft, polite voice, “Can I please sit here? All the other compartments are full.” He said, “You must be a Weasley”, uttering the same words his father had about twenty four years ago but in a completely different tone. His voice had none of the haughtiness that the Malfoys were known for. She replied after what must have seemed like ages to him and said, “Um...Sure.” He glanced at the fallen book and exclaimed, “I really like that book!” His hands flew to his mouth to cover it as if he couldn’t believe that sentence came out of his mouth. He picked up the book and handed it to her. And the ice broke. There was an initial air of awkwardness which soon dissipated. They started discussing their favourite books and bands. Rose did not feel bored even for a minute. He made her feel at ease at all times. She found out that Scorpius was as much of a bookworm as she. She really enjoyed their banter which was playful at times and was somewhat disappointed when they reached the castle.

Rose could feel the dislike that had built up in her against the Malfoys start to break down. It isn’t easy to ignore the label that society had given a person. Yes, Scorpius’ family might have been on the wrong side for many years but she wasn’t going to let his family’s past determine her behaviour towards him. He seemed just as normal and non-evil as anybody else. As she got down the train and looked at the magnificent castle looming over her, she forgot everything else and all that she had thought about Hogwarts for years together came rushing back to her.

                                       XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose was quite nervous as she stepped into the Great Hall for the first time with all the other first years. The Sorting was about to start. She really really wanted to be in Gryffindor and it wasn’t because her father had jokingly threatened to disown her if she ended up in some other house. It wasn’t because she considered herself brave and courageous. It was because Gryffindor was where she had always envisioned herself. It was where her parents and grandparents had been. It was where all her cousins were. It was where the _entire_ Weasley family had been. She had always imagined wearing those gold and red colours. And that’s where she really wanted to go.

She stood and watched as each first year walked towards Professor McGonagall and sat down on the wooden stool with the Sorting Hat on their heads. Albus was put in Gryffindor. As soon as the hat shouted “Gryffindor”, everyone at the table stood up and clapped. Rose was truly happy for him. He walked to the table beaming. He had been afraid of going to Slytherin despite the fact that he would be fine anywhere. As Professor McGonagall called out her name “Rose Weasley” she walked to her. The old, wise teacher smiled at her kindly and placed the frayed, patched Hat on her head. She nearly jumped off the stool when she heard a voice in her head saying, “Another Weasley, eh? You’d better go to Gryffindor.” As she heard those words, a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders and she was so relieved that she could cry. She almost ran to the Gryffindor table in joy. All her cousins smiled at her and clapped. James even gave her a high five! She sat down next to Albus. She looked around the table and felt delighted to be there with all her cousins.

Finally, Scorpius’ Malfoy’s turn came. When the hat was placed on his head, Rose’s palms suddenly became clammy and there were butterflies in her stomach. She tried to convince herself foolishly that she didn’t care which house he went into though they had had fun on the train. But her heart knew better. She didn’t know whether she was nervous because Scorpius might be in Gryffindor or because he might not be in Gryffindor. After ages, the Hat screamed “Gryffindor”. The Hall erupted in whispers. As Scorpius walked towards the table, everyone started pointing at him and giving him looks. This was unheard of! A Malfoy in Gryffindor! Her cousins didn’t look particularly happy either. He put on a brave face and tried to ignore everyone. Nobody clapped for him. Rose’s heart went out to him as she remembered the warm welcome she had received. It wasn’t his fault that his family was like that. She felt angry that those people responded in such a manner. At the same time, she couldn’t blame them as before getting to know him, she had been the same. He walked towards the table amidst all the chatter. There was an empty seat next to Rose. Again. Though there were plenty of other seats, they both knew that he was going to sit next to her. This time, he didn’t have to ask her. He silently sat down next to her. The fluttering of butterflies in her stomach intensified. Her heartbeat was so fast and loud that she wondered if he could hear it. He glanced at her shyly and they started talking again. Rose pointedly ignored the stares she was getting. After all, a Weasley talking to a Malfoy?! That day, a beautiful friendship was born between two unlikely people that lasted for many, many years without ending.

X-X-X

 


End file.
